


Stimulation

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a very specific reason Yosuke's hesitant about letting Souji hold his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11062903#t11062903) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Read this on Overheard In New York the other day:_
> 
>  _Guy #1: Dude. Don't hold my hand; that is so gay.  
>  Guy #2: Ok, so I can suck your dick, but not hold your hand?_
> 
>  _Made me think of Persona 4 for GOD KNOWS what reason. Fic based on/around/very loosely, please? No need to get the actual lines in there, I just want a story in this vein. 8D_

Souji gave amazing blowjobs.

Like, roll-your-eyes-in-the-back-of-your-head-and-forget-how-to-speak blowjobs. It didn't matter that Yosuke had never gotten one from another person and because of this had no one to compare Souji to. He knew good when he felt it, and he was able to feel it at least once a week because Souji wasn't shy about offering them. He'd press those long fingers of his against his lips and sneak a look at Yosuke and whatever they were doing was dropped faster than Yosuke's pants.

There was only one problem with all of this: Souji's hands.

While he was going down and Yosuke's hands were on his head – or clutching the sheets or wringing each other, anything that put them within Souji's reach – he'd reached out and start stroking Yosuke's hand. It felt great, but that was the problem: every time Souji put his mouth on Yosuke's cock and those long, slender fingers on Yosuke's hand, he came.

 _Every single time._

It didn't matter whether Souji had been going for ten minutes or ten seconds (in one very embarrassing occurrence, Souji, just starting, had licked him, touched his hand absently, and – bam – done. Yosuke'd been mortified). He was determined there wouldn't be a repeat of that today. He was going to make this last so he could properly enjoy it.

They'd been playing Yosuke's latest video game and after a particularly impressive fight, he'd leaned over to give Souji a kiss. He'd meant it to be nice and quick but Souji had responded more eagerly than he'd anticipated and before long the controller was pushed aside and his hands were busy under Souji's clothes as they made out. Yosuke would have been more than happy to do just this all day, but after a while of sticking their tongues down each other's throats and groping, Souji had rubbed him through his jeans and asked, "Do you want me to…?"

Yosuke couldn't say yes fast enough.

So now they were here, here being on the floor of Yosuke's room because they'd been too impatient to get the futon out, with Yosuke's pants pushed below his knees (still embarrassing, nevermind that Souji'd done this half a dozen times and could probably sketch Yosuke's dick from memory).

Souji licked his thigh before taking him into his mouth, and Yosuke combed his fingers through his hair, watching with hooded eyes as Souji's head moved over his lap. He was so caught up in enjoying the warm, wet suction of Souji's mouth that he almost missed it when Souji went to grasp his hands. Without thinking, he snatched them back and blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "No, don’t, that's gay!"

The first stupid, _stupid_ thing that came to mind.

Souji made an odd, choking noise and sat up, expression as shocked as Yosuke felt. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

But Souji looked a little angry. Worse, he looked hurt. "That's 'gay'? Yosuke, we're…we've been together for months, I thought—"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it—"

"—we had figured this out. So, what, I can suck your dick but I can't hold your hand?" Souji hunched over, drawing in on himself. When Yosuke reached out to touch him, he flinched away, and a wave of cold anxiety swept over Yosuke.

No no _nonono_ ; Yosuke was not going to let one dumb moment ruin everything they'd built up. He was not going to let Souji think he was somehow ashamed of him.

"It turns me on, okay?!"

Wow, that came out…a lot louder than intended. Thank goodness no one else was home. (Wait, was the window open?)

Souji's eyes were wide. Yosuke forced himself to keep talking, even though every word made his face burn hotter. "I really like holding hands with you, partner. It's not gay – I mean, I guess it is, but so are we, kind of, after all I've been giving you handjobs for weeks and that's pretty gay – but in a good way because it's you and I wouldn't want to be gay with anyone else…" Fuck, he was rambling. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "It's just…when you touch my hand while you're blowing me, I can't hold back and today I wanted it to last, you know?"

Souji stared at him. "You come when I hold your hand?"

"Or touch it or brush it or…look at it funny…" Yosuke used to have dignity. He was pretty sure it was all gone now.

But Souji didn’t look upset anymore. There was curious expression on his face that made Yosuke's stomach go tight, and he leaned forward to pick up Yosuke's hands and entwine their fingers. Yosuke squirmed; he couldn’t help it, not with Souji's fingers – pale, and clever, and Yosuke hadn't been kidding all that time ago when he said Souji looked good with his hands – moving the way they were and Souji's eyes locked on him like he was the only thing in the world.

Yosuke's erection, which had flagged the minute those dumb words came out of his mouth, reasserted itself. He groaned and closed his eyes, embarrassed beyond relief and aroused despite of it.

"Yosuke."

He opened his eyes. Souji's mouth was right above his dick, the feel of his breath raising goosebumps on his skin, and his thumbs rubbed Yosuke's palms. Once he was sure Yosuke was watching him, Souji leaned down, gave it a long, wet lick, and took the tip back into his mouth.

Very abruptly, two thoughts ran through Yosuke's head – _holy shit, Souji's blowing me and holy shit, Souji's holding my hand_ , which was dumb and kind of girly but also incredibly hot and made something inside of him feel really, really good. The two thoughts crossed and Yosuke came hard, gasping and squeezing Souji's hands, his hips bucking.

When he could concentrate again, Souji was on top of him and nuzzling his neck, their hands still together. Yosuke could feel him smiling.

"Oh man," Yosuke groaned, "that was so embarrassing." Seriously, who got off on _hand holding_?

"Yeah, it was pretty gay," Souji said, but he sounded incredibly pleased with the situation.

"Shut up." Yosuke kissed him in an effort to wipe the smile from his face. Souji tasted like him, which was weird but sort of hot. "What about you, huh?" He moved his knee, deliberately pressing against the bulge in Souji's pants.

Souji let out a hot puff of air against his neck. "Do something about it?"

"You've got to let go of my hands."

"Just one."

He wouldn't move either so Yosuke had to wiggle his free hand between them and down Souji's pants, where his rhythm kept getting thrown off by the way Souji'd kiss him or squeeze his hand, apparently more interesting messing with Yosuke than focusing on his own pleasure. When Souji came, it was almost an afterthought, a heavy sigh against Yosuke's throat and a final roll of his hips.

"So this thing with your hands," Souji said, twisting to get a good look at his face, "what about when I'm just holding them? Do you get hard then?"

Yosuke flushed. "I'm not answering that."

"That's fine." Souji cuddled up to him and smiled in a way that had Yosuke torn between arousal and worry. "I'll have fun finding out for myself."

Over the next two weeks, Souji found a surprising number of excuses to touch Yosuke's hands. Yosuke found that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. Not only did it feel nice but when he did get aroused by it – and he did, more than once – Souji always took care of it.

And Souji was very, very good at that.


End file.
